


Satisfaction

by subtyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtyler/pseuds/subtyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh loves to tease Tyler. Tyler gets jealous so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

Tyler sat on the bed, legs criss crossed, playing with the loose strings hanging from the comforter. He could hear Josh on the phone in the other room and he wondered who he was talking to, and what they were talking about. He stood and put his ear to the bedroom door to try and get a better listen. 

"Oh baby you sound so good, fuck, I bet you look even better. I wish I could be with you right now," Josh groaned.

Tyler was in disbelief as to what he had just heard. Just last night Josh was telling Tyler how good he looked. Was it a lie? Did he not make Josh feel good enough? Did he not satisfy him?

He clenched his fists and walked as far away from the door as he could, he didn't want to hear any more. Tyler didn't want to see Josh for the rest of the night, but he couldn't sleep, and he refused to admit to himself the reason why. He was so upset at Josh, but he wanted him so badly. So he sat helpless, for hours, until...

 

"Tyler, there you are" Josh said with a smug tone. A smirk emerged from his lips, and Tyler knew very well what that meant. 

"I don't want to. Not tonight." Tyler said, trying his best to act tough.

"You don't want to? Well why could that be?" He teased Tyler, for he knew exactly why. "You don't want my cock in your mouth Tyler? You don't want to feel me inside of you tonight?" He watched as Tyler's attempt to act stern collapsed in front of him, just the reaction he was hoping for. "Well...Why not?" he continued, "Why don't you want to please me Tyler? What reason could you possibly have for not wanting to-"

"-Enough Josh!" Tyler retaliated, although he was already becoming hard. "You know exactly why."

Josh couldn't help himself, he loved to see Tyler like this, so he continued to provoke him. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the little phone call I made earlier... hm?" He questioned. "You aren't upset over that, are you? You aren't upset that someone else could please me like you do.. are you Tyler?"

He grabbed Tyler by the wrists and forced him against the wall. "Not tonight?" He whispered in Tyler's ear.

He then pinned Tyler's wrists to the wall above his head with one arm, and with the other he began to unbutton his pants. "You don't want me Tyler? Not tonight?" He was practically breathing down Tyler's throat.

"Josh- Josh please." Tyler struggled, but failed to loosen Josh's grip from his arms.

"Are you jealous Tyler? You're jealous aren't you?" Josh snickered.

Tyler's face then became red and hot, he looked away in a failed attempt to prevent Josh from noticing.

"You want me to be all yours baby? Is that it?" Josh teased. "No, you're all mine. Say it."

Tyler continued to look away, he was trying his hardest not to give in, but he was already completely hard.

"Come on," Josh pinned Tyler even harder against the wall, if that was even possible. He reached down and pulled out Tyler's cock, and began to rub it at the slightest. "Say it Tyler, you're all mine. It doesn't matter if I fuck other people, I can do whatever I want. But you? No. You know better than that. You belong to me." He continued to rub Tyler's cock, "Say it." He said now with a rigorous tone, almost frightening Tyler.

"I-I'm all yours. I belong to you." Tyler surrendered, his voice shaky.

"That's right, that's it. Now get down, on your knees."

Tyler quickly obeyed and began to please Josh's now throbbing cock.

He dragged his tongue along the underside, and then began to swirl it around the tip. Josh let out a moan, and Tyler continued. He sucked all around with his plump limps, and soon covered Josh's cock with his whole mouth.

Josh then grabbed the back of Tyler's neck and forced him to take it all in, allowing the tip of his cock to hit the back of Tyler's throat.

"God, Tyler. You're so good. So- so good. God, I'm close, you have to stop- fuck, Tyler."

Tyler knew what this meant, and he immediately discontinued pleasing Josh.

Josh then grabbed Tyler and threw him onto the bed.

"I'm gonna fuck you now Tyler." he said as he began to take Tyler's pants off of him completely.

"Do you want me? Do you want my cock inside you Tyler?" Josh teased.

"Yes, yes I want you I want you so bad please."

He then shoved 2 fingers into Tyler's mouth.

"Suck." he ordered, and Tyler obeyed.

When his fingers were wet enough to fit his liking, Josh forcibly spun Tyler over and put him into a position that would work pleasurably for the both of them.

He grazed his fingers over Tyler's entrance before sliding them inside of him to prepare him for what was to come.

"More," Tyler moaned, "Please- please I need more."

Josh complied and slipped another finger inside of him.

Tyler began to thrust his hips onto Josh's fingers, "Give me your cock Josh, please." he plead. "Give it to me please."

"Beg." Josh ordered.

Tyler's clamped his eyes shut and began to implore, "Please Josh, Fuck I want you so bad I need you please- fuck josh please I need you inside me."

"I thought you didn't want me tonight. Hm? You said you didn't want me tonight?" Josh teased.

"I'm sorry" Tyler yelped, "I'm sorry, Fuck- please I'm so sorry I want you I want you so bad please. I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

Josh smirked, he loved it when Tyler begged, he loved knowing how much control he had over him.

He then pulled all 3 of his fingers out and slammed into Tyler without warning.

Tyler cried out louder than he ever had.

Josh thrusted into him at a timely pace, "You like it? Do you like it Tyler?" He surveyed.

"Yesyes yes I love it fuck." Tyler answered.

Josh continued thrusting into Tyler, but then pulled out abruptly. "Who do you belong to?" Josh demanded.

All Tyler could do was let out a moan.

"Who do you belong to." Josh demanded.

"Please I'm so close- please," Tyler whimpered.

Josh then flipped Tyler onto his back and grabbed him by the neck.

"I said. Who do you fucking belong to."

"Josh I belong to Josh" Tyler choked, "I belong to you. I'm all yours I belong to you, fuck please."

"That's right baby," Josh said as he stroked Tyler's cock, "You're all mine."

And with that he slammed into Tyler one last time before practically exploding due to his need to cum. He oozed into Tyler and pulled out again shortly after.

"Lick it clean, then it's your turn."

Tyler did as he was told and awaited the moment that Josh plowed back into him.

He began thrusting faster now, and grabbed Tyler's cock as he did, pumping into him to match the pace of his strokes.

"You can cum now, cum for me baby." Josh spoke.

Tyler nearly erupted when he was given the okay. Everything flashed white and he grabbed onto the sheets for dear life.

"Fuck fuck Josh fuck" he moaned, as his cum landed all over the sheets, and onto his stomach, soon to be licked off by Josh's ready tongue.

"You're so good baby, you're so good." Josh consoled Tyler. "I love it when you're jealous, I love seeing you like that, all helpless. I know you only live to please me, to please my cock. I'm sorry I upset you, but it just turns me on when you get jealous. Do you forgive me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hope you like it


End file.
